


You're Gonna Be My Bruise

by noheckintouch



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spring Awakening References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noheckintouch/pseuds/noheckintouch
Summary: After the thrill of performing in Cabaret, Patrick decides to audition for another musical, but things don't go exactly as he'd hoped.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	You're Gonna Be My Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to moirasrosesroses, who walked me through literally *every* step of writing this, and helped me fix my many, many errors. Without them, I never would have had the courage to do this. Thank you.

"David," Patrick said with a sigh as David opened the door to his music room, interrupting him for the fourth time, "I just need five more minutes."

"That's what you said an hour and a half ago when I asked you to come to bed."

"I know, I just…"

A firm look from David cut him off, but he continued to glare as David spoke. "You'll get the part or you won't. Staying up until midnight every night for a week is obsessive and unhealthy."

"Well, then, I’ll only be unhealthy for one more night,” Patrick reasoned calmly, trying to maintain his demeanor despite his growing frustration. “I’m sorry if it’s bothering you, but I really need to practice.”

The words took David by surprise. Patrick wasn't bothering him, and it hurt a little knowing that was how Patrick felt. David knew that Patrick was just putting a lot of pressure on himself. He did his best to be supportive, but as the audition came closer and Patrick’s attitude continued to worsen, David was finding it harder and harder. "I just don't want you to get all worked up over nothing."

"It's not nothing," Patrick argued as he crossed his arms in front of him, "It's important to me."

“You know that’s not what I meant,” David crossed his arms, mirroring Patrick. Patrick knew exactly what David meant, and they both knew it. “Why not just come to bed? Jocelyn already said you’re getting cast because they’re so desperate for guys.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, but eventually relented. David wasn't wrong. He would either get the part he wanted, or he wouldn't, but straining his voice wouldn't do him any favors. "Okay," he began, demeanor changing almost instantly from argumentative to somber. He closed his book of sheet music before he allowed David to lead him to the bedroom. 

David was grateful when Patrick finally obeyed, and he led them away with an arm around Patrick’s waist. "Tell you what," said David with a cheeky grin, "why don't you open the store by yourself tomorrow, I'll sleep in, then I'll relieve you at lunch and you can keep preparing for the audition. How's that?"

Patrick shivered when he felt David's hand slide up the back of his shirt. The gesture was small, but it gave Patrick insight into David's mindset. "And why would you need to sleep in?" Patrick smirked.

David led Patrick into the bedroom before giving him a gentle shove towards the bed, explaining, "Because my husband hasn't made himself available to me until at least eleven every night this week, and I'm exhausted from having to wait to show him how much I love him."

Patrick laughed, catching David’s wrist as he was pushed and pulling him down with him onto the bed. His hands were on David's cheeks as he met David's eyes with a soft smile. "Sounds to me like your husband doesn't know how good he has it."

"What a shame," David sighed as he gently held Patrick against the bed, "I guess I'll just have to remind him."

**

Patrick was in a good mood the following morning when David finally strolled into the store. A bright smile spread across his face when he saw David walk through the glass doors, and he hurried to greet his husband. "Did you have a good morning?"

The lighthearted tone of Patrick’s voice was music to David's ears. He had been so tightly wound the past week, the change of attitude was happily welcomed. "I did, thank you. Clearly you survived without me," David smiled as he pulled Patrick close, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Taking note that there were currently no customers in the store, David lingered longer than he normally would at work. 

Patrick craned his neck so he met David’s eyes, "You sound surprised?"

"Mmm," David hummed, clarifying, “Not surprised.” He whispered the words as he softly sucked on Patrick’s neck, “I’m impressed, as always.”

When Patrick felt David’s teeth nip at his neck, he couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped his lips. David  _ knew _ just what the sensation would do to him, but he’d done it anyway. “That’s cruel,” Patrick whined as he leaned impossibly closer to his husband, desperate for the touch.

David and Patrick cringed in unison as the bell on the door chimed.

Still, David couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt Patrick slump against him.

Despite the irrational disappointment he felt when the woman entered, Patrick was content to rest in David's embrace, even if he’d stopped giving him such fervent attention while the customer explored. When they heard a request for help, however, Patrick couldn't help but groan quietly.

David chuckled, sending Patrick wordlessly back to the cash register with a light tap on his ass, knowing that would hurry him along.

As he composed himself, Patrick’s eyes fixed down at his inventory checklist, but he was focused on the sound of David’s voice as he effortlessly greeted their customer. 

He hadn’t realized how long he’d been listening until he heard David inform her that his husband would be happy to ring her up.  _ So much for the inventory checklist _ , he thought with a sigh.

“Thank you so much for your help,” the woman waved to him as she headed to the register.

To Patrick’s delight, the transaction was finished quickly and the woman was gone, and David had come back to him behind the cash register, arms snaking around his waist. “Did you do that on purpose?” Patrick asked.

“Absolutely not,” David insisted, hand dramatically placed in the center of his chest, “I resent that accusation.” 

Patrick nodded, feigning seriousness as he grabbed David’s wrist, guiding his hand to the back of his neck, leaning into the embrace he’d created. “I’m sure you do,” he said, finally smiling again, “but can we just get back to you on my neck, please?”

“Wouldn’t it be unprofessional for you to show up to your audition with a hickey?”

“Not considering the content of the show, no. Plus I can cover it up if I need to,” Patrick snapped as he began to grow impatient.

David ran his hand up Patrick’s spine, relenting. It was obvious that Patrick was needier than unusual, and David wasn’t about to begrudge him the comfort. He wasn’t used to seeing Patrick so snippy. Normally, Patrick was the one who held things together, but the past week, he had been on edge, and David was eager for the audition to be over. The Cabaret auditions weren’t nearly as bad as this, David realized. He wondered if there was something else on Patrick’s mind. Still, he didn’t press the issue. Instead, he opted to give Patrick what he wanted.

All the frustration he felt melted when David finally kissed him again. His head rested against David’s shoulder, allowing David full access to the sensitive area on his neck. The touches and kisses from David instantly sent a wave of relaxation through Patrick, and he moaned softly. 

David didn’t want to admit it, but he loved the rare moments when Patrick so clearly needed him. He hadn’t meant to lose focus, but the quiet whimpers coming from Patrick with each kiss were so intoxicating that David hadn’t noticed the person approaching the door. The bell chimed loudly, and David hurriedly ushered Patrick behind the curtain without giving him a chance to argue. 

Patrick hardly registered what was happening before he found himself in the small backroom. He listened to David cheerfully answer the customer’s questions, but the sound of his voice wasn’t as calming as it normally was. In fact, Patrick found himself becoming somehow more irritated. Had David really felt the need to hide him away in the backroom?

It only took a few minutes for the customer to leave, and Patrick heard the distinct sound of the door lock clicking before David appeared behind the curtain. “Where were we?” He asked with a sly grin, shimmying his shoulders as he approached Patrick again.

“I need to get home,” Patrick said, hands in front of his chest.

David stared for a moment, stunned at the sudden change of demeanor.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Patrick added, giving David a dutiful kiss on the cheek before making a quick exit, leaving David all alone in the back room of the store.

**

David was exhausted by the time he got home. After Patrick had left in a tizzy, the store had customers back to back. While David appreciated the sales, he hated having to handle everything alone. Patrick was the one who handled all of the financials and bookkeeping, and having had to do those things alone was stressful. He popped open a bottle of wine, taking in the aroma before pouring two tall glasses. A glance at the clock told him Patrick wasn’t due home for another hour, so he carried both glasses into the living room before sitting down to unwind from the day. He turned on The Real Housewives and savored a long sip from the first glass.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door thudding shut with much more force than necessary brought David crashing back to reality. He hadn’t finished the first glass of wine yet, so he smiled and offered the second to Patrick, instead.

The look on Patrick’s face clearly said that he was in a terrible mood, but he took the glass and drank it down regardless.

“Well, that was fast,” David added lightly as Patrick set the now empty glass down on the table. He received an angry glare in response, telling him that the effort to lighten the mood was not appreciated.

“Don’t, David.”

“Did the… how was your audition?” David’s voice was hesitant, but he wanted to know.

With a sigh, Patrick plopped down in the chair and said with a sigh, “I blew it.”

David merely waited for Patrick to continue. If he was exaggerating, David didn’t want to offer him condolences, so he wanted Patrick to expand before he responded.

It was apparent that Patrick sensed that when he huffed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to replay the events of his audition for David. “Forget it,” he said, going to the kitchen after picking up his wine glass. 

David followed him, watching quietly for a moment as he poured a second glass. “I think you need to drink that a lot slower than the first one,” he warned.

The tone David’s voice held made it clear that he wasn’t happy, and Patrick sighed, shoulders slumping as he recorked the bottle.

“There’s nothing you can do about it now,” David reminded him with a gentle pat to his shoulder. “We’ll see when the cast list comes out, but for now, why don’t we just relax and enjoy our wine…” 

Patrick didn’t resist as David guided him back over to the couch. When David sat, Patrick silently sat next to his husband, leaning against him. Despite his frustration, a small smile crossed Patrick’s lips when he felt David’s fingers running along his arm. He knew worrying about it wouldn’t help at this point, and thankfully the glass of wine he had was beginning to soothe his nerves. He enjoyed the buzz while David idly searched for something for them to watch, still stroking him.

Soon enough, David settled on Downton Abbey, setting the remote on the coffee table before handing Patrick his glass and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could sense that his husband was still having a rough day, but at least he had relaxed a little. Chugging the wine probably helped with that, David assumed as he watched Patrick take a sip of the second glass. 

They enjoyed the silence, a welcome break from the too long day. After a few minutes, Patrick spoke softly. “David?”

David hummed in acknowledgement, looking down at Patrick.

“I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier,” Patrick sighed as he ran his thumb along the rim of his glass, cheeks flush. “I was kind of a jerk this week.”

“Mmm,” David agreed with a simple nod, “you  _ were  _ a jerk, but it’s fine. You were just nervous about the audition, but that’s over now, and we don’t have to deal with it any more.” He didn’t  _ want _ to deal with it any more. He wanted to just be with his husband.

When Patrick made no further effort to continue the conversation, David went back to his show. He idly ran his fingers over Patrick’s hair, only half paying attention to the episode. It was clear that Patrick was still unsettled. Whatever he’d wanted to get out of his apology to David hadn’t been attained, and David could tell. After a moment, he couldn't help but pry. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

The sigh of frustration that came from Patrick had David hiding a smile. He knew something was up, but that Patrick likely wasn't ready to talk about it. "You're still in a mood," David noted, keeping a light tone. "Are you gonna tell me why?"

"I'm not in a mood," Patrick huffed as he took another sip of his wine.

At Patrick's attempt at a retort, David could no longer hide his small chuckle. "You're giving off very grumpy vibes, honey."

"I'm not  _ grumpy _ ," Patrick argued weakly, somehow managing to prove David's point further.

"Mmm, sure," David agreed, looking to the ceiling so he could grin without worrying if Patrick would see. "You're not grumpy at  _ all _ ."

Another long sip, then David gently took the glass from his hand and set it on the table once again.

The look of pure annoyance that David received in return assured him that he had made the right choice. "I'm getting the feeling drinking isn't what we should be doing right now," he said, rubbing Patrick’s chest through his shirt, lips pressing against his husband's, inviting him in.

Though the fact that David took his wine was less than pleasing to Patrick, David redeemed himself with the kiss. As soon as his hands were roaming his husband, Patrick felt as though a weight had been lifted off him. Finally, he was only able to focus on David, instead of the awful day he'd had. 

**

“Oh my  _ god _ , Patrick,” David sighed, exasperated as he rubbed Patrick’s arm tenderly. They were staring at Patrick’s tablet as he continually refreshed his browser. David knew how much it meant to Patrick to do well in his craft, but he felt like he was losing his mind. Patrick had spoken of almost nothing besides the show in days. David had been sure that the topic would be let go after the audition, but he’d been proven wrong instantly.  _ It’s almost over, _ David reminded himself. “Honey, it will get posted when it gets posted. Maybe Joceyln just needed more time to oscillate on her choice. You said there were over thirty people at the audition the second night.”

“It should have been up by now, and you are  _ not _ helping,” Patrick snapped, shooting David a look. 

“Well excuse me for trying to be supportive!” The words were said much harsher than he intended, and David regretted it instantly. He took in a deep breath, calming himself before saying, “I know this is important to you and you really want to win the part, but I can’t make it get posted any faster.”

Patrick exhaled sharply, but didn’t argue. His eyes were still fixed on his tablet.

“Why don’t we put it down for now and come back in a few minutes?” David suggested, hoping to distract Patrick from his fixation. When the response was a mere shrug, David decided he’d had enough, and he took the tablet from Patrick and set it on the nightstand. “You’re just getting more worked up, staring at it. I want some tea and you clearly some, so let’s go make those and then we’ll check again, okay?” David took Patrick’s hand and tugged him up from the bed, leaving no room for argument, despite his gentle tone. “A nice chamomile tea will do you a world of good,” he promised, giving Patrick’s hand a gentle squeeze.

As they entered the kitchen, David let go of Patrick and started to the stove, almost cringing when Patick huffed, “I just don’t understand what’s taking so long.”

“Patrick,” David began in a firm voice, turning on his heel to face his husband, “put it in the box. Just until I’m done making the tea.”

Though he wanted to protest, Patrick recognized the tone of David’s voice and thought the better of it. Instead, he muttered a soft, “fine,” and sat at the kitchen table, clearly annoyed.

As he brewed their tea, David silently prayed to whoever the fuck might listen that the cast list would be posted by the time they got back to the bedroom. Whether Patrick got the role he wanted or not, the topic could finally be shelved following the celebration or consolation. 

“What the _ fuck _ ?” The words being yelled from the bedroom startled David so that he almost dropped the kettle.

With a sigh, David finished his task and cleaned up before carrying the mugs into the bedroom, where Patrick was on his knees on the bed, visibly agitated. “Patrick,” David began before Patrick quickly cut him off.

“This is ridiculous! Look at this, David!” Patrick shouted, gesturing wildly at his tablet.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to ease Patrick’s disappointment, but David tried his best. “Well, you  _ did _ say you blew it that night… at least you got cast!” The look Patrick shot him told David that the choice was the wrong one, and he grimaced. 

“Thanks, David,” he huffed, voice dripping with sarcasm. Looking once again at the list, Patrick felt his anger growing as he studied it. If the fact that Jocelyn found Patrick suited for the worst possible role wasn't bad enough, he realized who his scene partner would be and that was the final straw. “I’m pretty sure every scene is with Ronnie,” he began, fists clenching in frustration before his hands flew to rub his face. “I mean… Ronnie! Of all people!” 

“Well, don’t accept the role, then!” David urged as he set the mugs down on the nightstand. Again, David took the tablet from Patrick, gentle and slow as he did, in case Patrick genuinely wanted to protest. When he didn’t, David was relieved, and he passed Patrick a mug. “I’m sorry you didn’t get the role you wanted, Patrick,” he said, running a hand over Patrick’s shoulder blades, “but I’m proud of you for trying.”

The words were little consolation, but Patrick was thankful that David took the tablet away. “I knew I blew it,” he began with a sigh, “but I still thought I did better than that. Hell, even Bob got a bigger part.” 

“I know,” David offered, not unkindly, before asking, “Are you going to take it?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.”

“I don’t want to look like a sore loser, either.”

David laughed, unable to stop himself. “Oh, honey,  _ that _ ship has sailed.”

“Like you wouldn’t be pissed off, David?” Patrick retorted, eyes boring into David’s. “I worked so hard for this… It’s not even a singing part, David! I… that’s why I enjoy performing!” The frustration poured from Patrick with every word. Everything he’d tried to keep bottled inside for the past few days was suddenly overwhelming him. “Forget it,” Patrick huffed, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his cellphone. “I’m just going to call Jocelyn and politely decline and we’ll never have to talk about this again.”

Before David had a chance to respond, Patrick had made his way down the stairs, and David heard the front door open, then snap shut quickly.  _ We’ll never have to talk about this again. _

**

“Jocelyn? Hey, it’s Patrick. Do you have a minute?” Patrick’s voice could faintly be heard through the window.

David sat on the bed, not paying much mind as he sipped his tea. He took advantage of the opportunity Patrick wasn’t around to take a closer look at the list. When he saw Stevie’s name on the list, he immediately pulled out his phone, rapidly texting her.

D: Congrats, Ilse. Let me know if you want to try any method acting for that one.

S: I’ll let you know if I find anything in one of the new motels, but sadly I doubt it.

S: How’s the headmaster doing?

D: congrats and goodbye!

  
  
  


Patrick paced around their small garden, listening to Jocelyn through the speaker. “I thought you’d be happy with the role,” she said, sounding a little confused.

“I don’t see why I should be happy with it,” He snapped, frustrated. “I worked so hard for this!”  
“I know you did? You should be proud of yourself, Patrick.”

“What’s there to be proud of?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and that was all Patrick needed to set him off. “See! You know there’s nothing to be proud of about it because it’s ridiculous! I know it wasn’t my best performance, but was it really so terrible that you cast Eric over me?”

David had been avoiding paying attention to the conversation going on outside, but when he was able to hear Patrick’s without actively paying attention, he once again set his phone on the nightstand and listened as the conversation grew louder and louder. Patrick was shouting at Jocelyn, and though Patrick had her on speakerphone, David had a hard time making out what she was saying in return.

“I really just thought I’d get a better role than the schoolmaster, that’s all!” Patrick finally huffed.

“Schoolmaster? What are you talking about?” Jocelyn sounded confused.

“I know I said I’d accept other roles, but I just didn’t think that I would get cast as Man #2, and I’m…”  
“Patrick, hold on a minute,” Jocelyn’s voice cut him off, then she fell silent for a long moment before finally speaking again, “Damnit. I had my new assistant director write up and post the cast list and I guess she got confused. I should have proofread that. You’d think, being a teacher, I’d know better!”

Patrick’s brow furrowed in confusion as he asked, “What do you mean, she got confused?”  
“She typed it up incorrectly. We cast you as Melchior, Patrick!”

Having heard more than enough, David quietly walked to the window and shut it, and it wasn’t long before Patrick returned, a bright grin lighting his face. “Jocelyn said the cast list was wrong… I got the role, David! The readthrough is tomorrow night!”

The excitement Patrick showed wasn’t reciprocated by David, who instead stood up, arms crossed. “I’m surprised she still offered it to you after how you spoke to her,” he admonished in a firm tone.

Patrick’s face fell and he felt his face flush at the chastisement. He hadn’t realized David had heard his phone call. “David, I-”

“Did you apologize to her?” he asked, cutting Patrick off brusquely.

“I talked to her and everything’s fine, David,” Patrick insisted.

David fixed Patrick with a firm glare and repeated his question, slower this time, in a low voice. “Did you apologize to her?” 

Feelings of anxiety rose in his chest as when he heard the dangerous tone David had taken on. He knew he wouldn’t be able to worm his way out of this, so he dropped his gaze to the floor, and shook his head. 

“Words, Patrick.”

“No, sir.”

“You should probably fix that.”

He pulled out his phone again and texted her a sincere apology as quickly as he could manage before finally meeting David’s eyes again.

“Good,” David began, pointing to the bed and wordlessly ordering Patrick to sit. David’s lips quirked ever slightly when Patrick obeyed. “First of all,” David began, hands resting on Patrick’s shoulders, “I want you to know that I’m very proud of you for landing the role. We can celebrate tomorrow night after the rehearsal.”

“Why can’t we celebrate tonight?” Patrick almost cringed hearing his own voice, sounding much more anxious than he’d hoped to. David had taken on the domineering tone that could shake Patrick to his core. He was disappointed in his own behaviour, but he had hoped the celebration of his accomplishment could cloud it.

David’s finger tapped under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet before he answered, “Tonight, you’re being punished for snapping at me all week and being so rude to Jocelyn.” When no response came from Patrick, David let his hand drop. He stepped back, eyeing Patrick as he continued, “What’s your color?”

“Green,” he responded softly, eyes once again finding his lap. 

“Corner, please.”

“David, come on,” Patrick protested, but when he saw David’s eyebrow raise, he ducked his head and slowly made his way to the corner, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. As usual, David was right. Patrick knew he’d been an ass to him all week, and he had been downright awful to Jocelyn.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” David said, then shut the bedroom door behind himself. He sighed, heading down to the kitchen. Though they’d discussed these types of scenes at length, David always made sure to give Patrick enough time to decide whether it was still what he wanted each time. Not only that, but it also helped David take the time to slip into his role. He disliked causing Patrick pain, but knowing that it was such a cathartic experience for him made it easier.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Patrick heard David’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He tried to calm himself, but he couldn’t help the feeling of anticipation that was burning in his stomach.

David opened the door immediately after rapping lightly on the door to announce his presence. “Come here, please.” 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, David,” Patrick offered softly as he walked over.

With a gentle smile, David assured him, “I know.” That was why they were going through this in the first place. David knew that if he didn’t give Patrick the outlet, the guilt would eat at him as it always did.

“What’s going to happen?” He asked, looking up slightly to meet David’s eyes again.

“Well,” David began slowly, “that’s up to you. I’m going to give you a choice,” he said, carefully eyeing Patrick as he explained, “Your first option is I take you over my knee and spank you till you’ve had enough.”

The words weren’t unexpected, but Patrick still felt butterflies in his stomach. “And the second option?” He asked, unable to meet David’s eyes.

David hesitated, worrying for a moment how Patrick would receive the suggestion. “You can take six with the cane.” He had purchased a cane in hopes that Patrick would use it on him, not the other way around, but Patrick wasn’t yet comfortable wielding it.

“I…” Patrick started to speak, but wasn’t quite able to get anything out.

Instantly, David panicked, thinking he’d gone too far, and he once again asked Patrick to affirm his color.

Without hesitating, Patrick answered obediently. “Green,” he said, knowing that David needed just as much reassurance as he did. After a moment, as the knot in his stomach grew, Patrick looked up and met David’s eyes. He didn’t want to stop their scene, but he couldn’t help the anxiety that was bubbling up inside. “We’ve never done that before.”

David reached out, rubbing Patrick’s arm tenderly, smiling as he held back a small laugh. Now that he had to explain himself, it sounded corny, but he decided to make the most of it. “I know, but I thought it was fitting considering the show.” The look of confusion was written clearly on Patrick’s face, so David continued, “You get caned by the headmaster in the first act.”

Patrick let out a small laugh, then, and David smiled, feeling relief rush over him.

There was a long moment of silence while Patrick pondered his options. He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of being punished, but he knew he had essentially asked for it with his behavior. Patrick began, hesitating only slightly, “Six sounds like a lot.”

David’s face fell as concern that he’d pushed too far clouded his features.

“I  _ do _ want to try it,” Patrick added quickly, wanting to reassure David that he hadn’t gone too far. He considered for a moment before adding, “Could… would you do maybe three with the cane and… you know…” he sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “the rest with your hand?”

“I think that sounds fair,” David easily agreed. If that was what Patrick wanted, that’s what he’d get, no questions asked. “Go grab it, please,” he requested.

Patrick obeyed, albeit slowly, retrieving the thin cane from their toy chest. He held it out with both hands for David to take, but he closed his fist around it before David could. “David?”

“Hmm?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His mouth was dry, and he stared at the cane in his hands. “Have you ever..?” His voice trailed off, hoping that David would understand him.

“Mmm,” David confirmed, reaching for the cane and setting it on the bed, “You don’t have to, you know,” he reminded him, wanting to ensure that Patrick didn’t feel pressured. While he knew Patrick would need an outlet from the stress he’d put himself through during the week, David knew it wouldn’t help either of them to force the situation.

“I know.”

“Good boy,” David praised, giving his partner a kiss as his hand slid down to his wrist. After a brief moment, he sat on the edge of the bed and tugged Patrick’s wrist gently.

Patrick allowed himself to be guided over David’s lap, trying to remain calm as David rubbed his back. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the hand that felt so soothing now would be much less forgiving. Even though he’d prepared himself for it, a small yelp escaped Patrick’s throat when he felt the first smack of David’s hand. 

After a minute or so of well spaced, even slaps, David felt his hand begin to tingle and he knew Patrick wouldn’t need much more before he was ready for the cane. “Almost done,” he promised as he firmly held Patrick still with a hand on his hip. 

As David continued, seemingly harder than before, Patrick felt tears pricking his eyes as he tried not to move. He let out a breath of relief when David finally stopped, instead rubbing his lower back once again. “Up,” David ordered, not unkindly, as he gave Patrick a much lighter tap that made him shiver.

Patrick obeyed, still trying to catch his breath as he did. He almost wished he’d taken the first option David had offered as he watched David stacked the pillows on the center of their bed before gesturing towards the pile. “Bend over.”

It took a moment, but Patrick reluctantly obeyed, wincing as he climbed atop the pile of pillows. He felt far more vulnerable in this position and suddenly he craved the familiar comfort of David’s lap. While it wasn’t the same, he was still thankful when he felt David thumbing his lower back.

“I'm expecting you to count these,” David informed him as he stepped aside. Picking up the cane once again, David noted the whimper that escaped Patrick at the loss of contact, so he quickly returned his hand, resting it on Patrick’s hip, watching as his body instantly relaxed. He gave the cane a test swing, gauging his strength before he spoke again. “Take a deep breath,” David urged, feeling only short breaths coming from his husband’s slightly smaller frame. When Patrick obeyed and David could feel his breathing even out, he asked, “Are you ready?”

“No,” Patrick said petulantly, fisting his fingers in the sheets.

The answer caught David off guard, but it notably wasn’t their safeword. To ease his mind, he asked again, “What’s your color?”

“Green,” came Patrick’s answer after a brief moment.

“That’s what I thought,” David mused as he tapped the cane lightly over his shorts. “I’ll ask you again. Are you ready?”

Patrick sighed, letting out a breathy, “Yes, sir,” before dropping his head, tensing involuntarily as he waited for the first stroke.

It didn’t come when Patrick anticipated. Instead, he felt David soothing over him again, suddenly rubbing his hand over Patrick’s thigh. “If you tense up, it hurts way more than it needs to, and I really don't like the idea of actually hurting you.”

Once Patrick finally relaxed, David wasted no time before he brought the cane down, drawing a sharp breath from Patrick. He knew firsthand how much it stung, and the line of fire it would leave in its wake, so he gave Patrick ample time to process the new sensation. When there was no response, David tapped lightly on Patrick’s back, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” came the simple response from Patrick as he crossed his arms in front of him, resting his head there.

David briefly studied his husband, looking for a reaction, before finally patting the spot on Patrick’s thigh that he’d applied the cane.

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick whispered, fists clenching the bedsheet.

He squeezed, reminding him gently, “Honey, I asked you to count.”

“Sorry,” Patrick began quietly, “One, sir.” He felt David’s hand once again rub his back, relishing the comforting gesture. It wasn’t a conscious effort, but Patrick found that he was rising to meet David’s hand, desperately wanting the touch.

David smiled, praising him instantly, “Good. Are you ready for the next one?”

“Yes, sir.”

The next stroke spurred a pained hiss from Patrick, and he took a moment to steady himself before adding in a shaky voice, “Two.” 

David felt every muscle tense under his hand and he almost regretted giving Patrick the choice he had. Patrick hadn’t stopped him, but David was still afraid he’d gone too far. “You can take one more with the cane, or ten with my hand,” he offered.

“Your hand.” 

This time, there was no hesitation in Patrick’s voice, which made David feel impossibly worse about his stupid idea for poetic justice. “Okay,” David said, still rubbing Patrick’s back, “Do you want them where you are, or do you want to go back over my knee?”

That answer took a bit longer before Patrick finally admitted, “the latter.”

In an instant, David’s hand was on Patrick’s upper arm, pulling him gently up from his spot over the pillows. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead as he ran his hands over Patrick’s arms. “Color?”

Patrick rested his head against David, allowing the touch to ground him as he answered, “Green, sir. Thank you,” he began, voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

“For what?” David couldn’t help but wonder. Nothing seemed worth thanking him for, especially after he’d decided to bring the cane into the mix.

_ For what _ ? Patrick let out a breathy sound that was supposed to be a laugh, but instead came out something closer to a feeble moan, “For giving me exactly what I needed.” 

David pulled him into a crushing embrace, feeling a sense of relief that Patrick wasn’t upset with him. “Always,” he promised before pulling back, hands firmly on Patrick’s shoulders as he slid right back into his role. Sitting back down on the bed, David’s hand slid down Patrick’s arm to grasp his hand, then he once again pulled him over his lap.

“I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you this week, David,” Patrick said quietly as he waited for David to finish his punishment.

“I know you are,” David assured him, brushing his gold rings against the base of Patrick’s skull, “and as soon as we’re done here, it’ll all be behind us, and we can celebrate. Sound good?”

That sounded more than good to Patrick, who emphatically agreed, “Yes, sir.”

With that, David set to finish, bringing his hand down ten more times in rapid succession, careful not to spank anywhere that had been crossed by the cane. He allowed Patrick time to catch his breath before helping him stand, once again enveloping Patrick in his arms as he comforted him. “I’m so proud of you, Patrick,” David said, pulling back just long enough to kiss Patrick’s lips. 

“I can’t imagine why,” Patrick whispered.

“Mmm,” David chided, using his thumbs to wipe the tears that spilled over Patrick’s cheeks, “None of that. I have every reason to be proud of you,” David reminded him, tapping under his chin to encourage Patrick to meet his eyes. “You make me proud every day, Patrick. Even if you get a little caught up in the competition sometimes.”

Patrick snorted a laugh. ‘A little caught up in the competition’ was a very kind way of putting it. Still, he knew David was right. It was behind them now, and Patrick was glad. 

“Go get naked and lie on the bed,” David ordered, spinning Patrick by his shoulders so he faced the bathroom.

“David, I’m not up for sex right now,” Patrick admitted, embarrassed. He was usually  _ always  _ up for sex, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle it at that moment.

Laughing, David replied, “As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I definitely already knew that, so… not what I was after.” He pushed Patrick along gently, following him into the bathroom. “Now,” He began, voice firm but loving, “Get ready for bed, take off your clothes, and go lay down, please. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

Patrick didn’t argue this time, instead watching as David disappeared down the hallway. His curiosity got the better of him, and he examined himself in the mirror once he finished slowly undressing. There were two distinct angry red lines that laid over the handprints, painting a clear picture of what had happened. As he made his way back to the bedroom, Patrick wondered briefly how he would get through the read through the next night and considered bringing a jacket to sit on. 

David was a step ahead, it seemed, and he was waiting for Patrick on the bed. David was still dressed in his night clothes and he couldn’t help the small sound of pleasure that escaped him when he saw Patrick walking towards him. He loved Patrick seeing naked. 

“What’s that for?” Patrick asked, seeing the small jar in David’s hand. 

“It’s for you,” David said as he unscrewed the lid and set the jar on the bed. “Just lay down and let me take care of you.” 

Patrick did as he was told, but he wanted to know. “What is it?” 

“It’s that new lavender balm from the store, and yes, I paid for it,” David said with a chuckle as he scooped a generous amount onto his fingers. “I know that was a lot for you, and you’re definitely gonna feel it in the morning, but this should make it a little easier to get through your rehearsal tomorrow.”

From his position on the bed, Patrick pressed up on his forearms to turn and look at David quizzically. In the past when they’d done this, David had never offered to ease his pain. He knew David enjoyed the fact that he felt it the next day. The dull ache whenever he sat down was a reminder of the punishment he’d been given, and David never failed to smirk when he caught it. 

“I think we went a little too far with the cane,” David admitted, seeing Patrick’s look of confusion, “Am I right?”

Then, Patrick turned away, suddenly far more bashful than he had been all night. He considered for a moment, still unsure himself. It certainly wasn’t his favorite, but he felt the closure that he craved after the way he’d behaved, and that was all he really wanted. 

As Patrick figured out his answer, David rubbed the salve on his hands before carefully applying it to the marks he’d left. He instantly pulled back when Patrick cried out at the cold touch, deciding the answer for himself. “We definitely went too far with the cane.” 

“Fuck,” he whined, once again turning to face David, “you might be right.” He gave a pleading look to David, wordlessly glancing at his hands in request for him to continue. The touch was painful, but he knew it would make his life much more pleasant tomorrow. He did his best to stay still as David began applying the salve, but between the cold sensation overlapping the still burning marks, he found it difficult.

David continued, trying to touch as gently as he could.

“Why do you like that?” Patrick asked suddenly.

The words took David by surprise, but he gave no indication when he answered, “Let me start by saying I  _ only _ like having it done to me. I definitely do not like doing it to you.”

“Noted and appreciated, because I did not like having that done to me,” Patrick added with a small laugh.

“Well, you weren’t supposed to  _ like _ it,” David reminded him with a pat to his back, indicating he’d finished.

Patrick turned, leaning on his hip, but careful not to touch his sore ass to the mattress. “But you do?” He asked again. “Like it on yourself, I mean…”

“Yeah, I do.” It was hard to explain exactly why he enjoyed the sensation, but he knew Patrick wouldn’t judge him for what he was about to say. “I don’t always love it while it’s happening, but I really love sex afterwards,” David said, voice dripping with desire as he thought of Patrick’s fingernails digging into the marks he’d just made, holding him tightly as he fucked him hard and fast. 

For a moment, Patrick didn’t respond as he processed what David had said. He loved that they still learned new things about each other, even when the things they learned were hard to understand. “Wouldn’t that hurt, though? Having sex like this?”

A tiny smile crossed David’s lips, and Patrick could have sworn he saw a blush when David spoke again. “It’s intense, but I find it incredibly hot.” He pulled Patrick closer, allowing him to rest against his chest before softly suggesting, “Maybe now that you know how it feels…” His voice trailed, giving Patrick a chance to fill in the blank.

“Yeah,” he said, snuggling contentedly against his husband, “I think we can try that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written in many, many years, and my first ever for the Schitt's Creek fandom. I, as usual, was very late to the party and sadly only discovered the show after it had gone off air, but it has quickly taken over all the space in my brain.
> 
> Hopefully this little fic lives up to what it was in my brain, and hopefully someone enjoys it!
> 
> I can also be located on tumblr at no-heckin-touch!


End file.
